Body switch
by Angel of Rock 16
Summary: Kin invents machine to allow Corey to go inside Trina's head. The machine has melt down, making Trina and Corey to switch minds. But no one besides them self knows, at first. How will this turn out? Trina can ruin Grojband. will she go through with it?


**Author: warning this does get confusion as hell. But have fun reading. Sorry for any and all spelling mistakes. **

Kin was working on his new invention under a blanket covering it up. Power tools and banging were sounded underneath. Kon hit his drums dully with light tap from his drum sticks. "bored!" Kon announced. Laney looked over from her magazine, sitting on the blue couch. "Yeah, kin what are you even making?" Laney flicked to the next page and returned to reading it. "I'm inventing something to help Corey with lyrics." Kin explained. He coughed when smoke flew out. Kin came out from under the sheet and was covered in black smoke and dust. Kin pulled off his glasses and rubbed them on the inside of his shirt, that was slightly clean. "it's almost complete just a few more things." Kin coughed. "Come on, bro. Let us see." Kon slowly pulled up the sheet just to have his hand smacked. "It's almost done." Kin went back underneath. "What you working on Kin?" Corey asked and jumped off the last three steps. Kin came out once more and dusted himself off. "Grojband, I give you…" Kin pulled off the sheet to show a machine. It wasn't much of a machine just a pair of helmets, connected to a control box.

But everyone was in awe. "The lyric finder." Kin finished with a proud grin across his face. "What does it do, bro?" Kon leaped up from his drum sets. "This machine will allow Corey to go inside Trina's head. He will find out how she writes lyrics. I think we should only do this for one song, it could be dangerous like the dream machine I built." Kin pushed his glasses up and dusted himself off. "Only… how are we going to get Trina to agree to wear them and let us go inside her head?" Corey asked, his sucked in his bottom lips in thought. A light bulb appeared above his head and hit the ground. "Trina!" Corey called out. Trina came out of her room and glared at her brother. "What do you want groj-losers." She hissed. "nick mallroy sent you this..." Before Corey could finish his lie, Trina was sitting wearing the pink helmet and giggling. Kin used a powerful spray and made her go to sleep. "That was easy." Kon said. "Guys, this could be dangerous." Laney said with a mothering sigh. Corey put his arm around Laney's shoulder. "But Lanes we could find out how she writes lyrics, it could help us a lot. Isn't it worth trying something, even if you think it's a bad idea."

Laney sighed with love in it as hearts popped around her head when Corey gave her a goofy smile. "Alright, let's rock." Corey threw on his head, over his orange beanie, the blue helmet. "Corey, if there is any problems the machine will let us know you want out." Kin told him. Corey nodded with a grin that faded when kin used his knock out spray. "now what?" Kon asked poking Corey's face. "We wait and hope he gets lyrics." Kin said down on the ground in front of the machine. Laney had worry all over her face. "be careful core." She whispered to herself as she watched intensely her sleeping friend.

Suddenly the machine beeped and flashed red. "Whoa!" Kin jumped up to the machine. "What's happening?" Laney asked coming closer. "Corey, is having trouble. I'm going to pull him out." Kin said and smoke came out of the machine. "hurry bro!" kon shook his brother. "Let me go and I will." Kin said trying to hold onto the control. Kin pressed a few buttons and the machine continued to ring. Laney ran up to Corey's helmet and ripped it off. "come on, let's go before Trina wakes up and gets angry." Laney shook Corey. "what?" he muttered holding his head. Laney grabbed his hand and ran out the garage door with kin and kon.

Corey full awake after a block of running. He pulled his hand away from Laney. "ew, get off me." He rubbed his hand disgusted on his orange shorts. Laney looked very hurt and almost about to cry at Corey words but she shook it off. "Where am i?" Corey asked and walked around to the nearby house's window. He saw his reflection and screamed. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" He pulled his blue hair and cheeks. "Kin?" Kon looked at his brother that was just as surprised as the rest. "We did pull off the helmet. He might have little brain damage." Kin suggested. Corey snapped his head back with a fiery glared but it faded to half smile, that was unsettling evil look to it. "Guys, we should go to the mall. There is something I got to tell everyone about our band." Corey smile devilishy and ran ahead with everyone following behind.

*Back at the garage*

Trina held onto her head. "What happened?" She shook her head. "What the heck happened here?" Trina looked around to the smokey and dusty garage. Trina looked down at her body and screamed. "AH I'm Trina!" This wasn't actually Trina, this was Corey. The machine messed up and made them switch minds. "Guys! Grojband code red!" Corey shouted but no one was there, not even his real body. He smacked his head, that was now his sister's. "The lyric machine didn't even work. I'm a teenage girl for nothing. This sucks. I want my old body back. They must of thought they took me out. If I was Trina…which I kind of am now….Ew! I'm going to be sick." Corey shook his head and held his hand over his pink lip gloss lips. "Where would Trina go?" Corey thought sucking in his bottom lip and light bulb appeared. "The mall! But how can I get there?" Corey looked at Trina. He smiled brightly but it faded; "I can't drive. I could kill myself… wow, usually Laney would say that. I wish laney was here so I didn't think about danger. I really wish kin was here with my body to fix this." Corey run his fingers through his pink hair.

He snapped his finger. "M-mina?!" he said. Usually when ever Trina shouts for Mina. Within seconds Mina would appear. Mina bust through the door and saluted. "Yes Trina!" Corey jumped little but got back up and did his best Trina impression. "like…tots have to take me to the mall…and junk." Corey looked at Mina. Mina looked like a puppy longing for a pat from her master. "Right away Trina… do we take your car?" Mina opened the driver's side for Trina. "you should drive…and junk." Corey threw Mina the keys, that was in Trina pocket of her purple skirt. Oh my god, Corey is wearing a purple skirt. He slithered into the passage seat. "bu-but you never let me drive." Mina said, confused outside. 'Oh no. come on, Corey. What would Trina say?' Corey acted cool but panic that his cover was about to be blown. "It's in the past MINA! Drive!" Corey shouted. Mina quickly got into the driver side and drove them out.

Trina's phone rang as Mina drove over the curb. Corey picked it up confused. "Chrissie?" Corey never noticed the name, but it's on Trina's ID. "Chrissie, she is the 2nd popular girl in our grade…after you Trina." Mina informed. Corey was so glad his sister didn't bother remember anyone's name. He answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Trina Riffen, what are you doing?"

"Going…to the mall?" Corey hoped he sounded like his sister. "and junk." He added.

"Cool. The other girl's want to know, what our favorite girl is going to be up to? What is the latest crazes?"

Corey puffed his check out with his breathe. "uh…" Corey then grinned; "Wearing fish rings."

"Like fish rings are so cool."

"No wear fish on your fingers. Wrap a tuna around your finger. Tots trust me. They are like all the rage in Paris." Corey responded and tried not to laugh. It was hard and harder when Mina gave him a funny look. "Bye." Corey hung up. Mina gave him a funny look but shrugged it off. After all Trina was right. Corey suddenly went pale. If he was messing with Trina's life then she could mess with his's. "DRIVE FASTER MINA!" Corey shouted. Mina slammed her foot on the gas with that.

Corey, really just Trina, walked into the mall and stood on the fountain. "Attention peacevill!" Trina cupped her hands around her mouth to make it boom out. Everyone in the mall turned to Trina, in Corey's body. "Corey, what are you doing?" Laney whispered. Corey would usually tell them what he was doing before he did any of his plans. "Something I should have done a long time ago." Trina grinned at Grojband. Trina turned back to crowd, waiting for her to speak."I'm the leader of grjoband. As of this day, we are over!" Trina looked back at the shock look on Corey's friends. Trina was giggly inside. She just ruins her brother's band and made HIM look like the bad guy. Everyone in the mall returned to their normal business. A few looked confused, while others seemed little surprise.

"What are you doing, bro?" Kon voice shook. Trina jumped down, Corey's feet bounced her up a little. "I don't want you guys coming around again. Grojband is over. This is tots the end of grojband. See you like never ever." Trina smiled and pulled off her orange beanie. That was her brother's favorite thing and she hated it. Trina dropped it on the ground and walked away. Laney, Kon and Kin frozen for a moment while their world just crumbled around them, they starred at the beanie. Kin mumbled in confusion; "tots? never ever?" "His turning into his sister." Kon shook his head. Corey bust through the door in Trina's body. "guys!" Corey smiled and ran up to his friends. The ex-band members jumped. "where is Corey…I mean me?" Everyone exchanged looks. "Corey? Why are you looking for him?" kin looked more confused. Corey rolled her eyes. "Guys it me core- hey is that my beanie." Corey picked up the orange beanie and placed it on her head. Everyone turned their head to each other with a raise eye brows. Kon made a jester that Trina had lost it. Mina walked up behind them. "What are doing?" Mina question. Corey turned around guilty. "I was um…. Go get me…. Ice cold…. Goat milk. From Iceland…that way it's icy." Mina nodded and ran off. Corey sighed. "guys its me." Corey pointed to the beanie. "Corey?" Everyone said. Corey nodded with a grin.

"That was so much easier than I thought. Come on, let's get me back to my body." Corey grabbed Kin's hand and went to pull him away. "wait." Laney said stepping forward. "We can't be too sure. I mean Corey just broke up the band.-" Corey cut off Laney. "She did what?! I'm going to kill her! No one messes with Grjoband!" Corey grunted his teeth and found his sister, in Corey's body, talking to Nick Mallory. He was stopped by the group hug, leaded by Laney. "It really is you man." Kon cried out in joy. "guys…get off." Corey laughed little happy.

Corey noticed the weird looked Nick was giving his body and light bulb appeared above him. "I have a plan on lyrics and how to get us back together. Kin, get the machine and met us here as soon as you can. Kon, get our equipment. Laney make sure 'I'm' watching as I….." Corey smiled at nick and Trina giggling. "Friend zone Nick Mallory." "It's something your good at." Laney muttered under her breathe. Corey wrapped his arm around Laney's shoulder. Its was little weird and awkward, seeing that Corey' was in his sister's body. "Let's roll guys." Corey ordered. He ran with Laney to Nick Mallory and Trina.

"Hey nick!" Corey, in Trina body, appeared next to him. Corey tried his best to act like his sister. "Corey, you should go to your friend. She is worried about you." Corey grinned down at his sister in his body. Before Trina could say no. Laney appeared and dragged her away. "get off me!" Trina said and turned around to Corey talking to nick Mallory. "Hey nick. There is a thingy going around that…you have a crush on me." Corey tried to act girly and brushed his pink hair behind his ear and looked away. Corey wanted to barf with how girly he was going and what he just said. "Well, nick. I um…only like you as a friend." Trina froze as she watched her brother ruin her chances with her one true love. "In fact, I think of you as a brother. Other than that it's just wrong. Let's just NEVER be more than friends." Corey said. Trina twitched her eye. "Nick Mallory agree with Trina Riffen." Nick was cut off by a shaking on the ground. Corey looked smugly at his sister that was causing it. Her fist and teeth clenched. "Don't even think of me any other way… bro." He punched Nick's shoulder gentle. "Thank you for clearing it up." Nick Mallroy smiled. "NO!" Trina screamed and leaped into the air going diary. It was little weird to Corey seeing himself going diary but he couldn't watch for long, as Kin ran through the door with machine in his hands. Corey ran over to him and stuck on the blue helmet. "As soon as she finished." Corey says.

Trina settled herself down and her diary flew into Corey's hands. Kin threw on the pink helmet on Trina's head. The machine switched Corey and Trina back to normal. But the machine jumped and smoke came out of it once more. Kin looked sadly knowing this was last time it was going to work or be used. Trina was still knocked out. "Corey?" Laney ran over and lifted off his helmet. "Hey fella." Corey grinned weakly, coughing out little smoke. Laney rolled her eyes. "That's core." Laney smiled back. Corey took the diary out of Trina's hands. He jumped on the fountain. Kon rocked up with their gear. Corey cupped his hands around his mouth; "Peacevill. I have something to tell you all. Grojband is back and we got a new song. Let's rock." Everyone in the mall once more turned to Corey. Corey looked at his band with a grin. Laney blushed at his goofy smile, a heart over her head.

Corey picked up his guitar and began to the song; (**Author: this is a song i made up. It might not be very good.)**

_'Sure we sounds the same._

_You got what you came for._

_You got what you aimed._

_You lie and you steal._

_You stole my one true chance._

_Others don't see._

_That's not really me.(that not really me)_

_It's a lie, I want to scream. (it's a lie, I want to scream.)_

_Who are you trying to be?( cause you aren't me)_

_I can't even control my own words._

_You destroy the happiness in my world._

_Can't someone tell?_

_My mind is my prison cell._

_That's not really me.(that's not really me)_

_When did I become we?_

_You've ruin my chance._

_I can't control how I dance. (I can't control how I move)_

_You've taken over my mind.( this battle I refuse to lose)_

_You just can't leave me be._

_That's not really me._

_You messed with my head.( You messed with me head.)_

_You little rat.(You little rat.)_

_I never said that, (I- never said that.)_

_Because that not me._

_It's a lie, I want to scream. _

_Who are you trying to be?_

_That's not me-.(that's not me-)_

_You'll never be me-.'_

The people at the mall cheered. Corey walked with his friends outside with their gears in their hands. Corey took the helmet from his sister, beginning to awake, and under Kin's order's threw it out in the trash. Corey smiled down at his own body and grinned at his blue hair. If he could he would glad not see pink even again. Corey turned back to see Mina in a winter coat giving Trina a glass of goat milk, just to have it smacked out of her hands. Kin had a keyboard strapped to his back and help his brother with his drum set. They didn't need Corey and Laney to help them. "So Corey, How was it being a girl?" Kon asked in grunted and his picked up his drums. "How was being Trina?" Laney also asked curiously.

Corey lazy put his arm around Laney's neck in a friendly way. He pressed the side of their face's together. Laney smiled and hearts popped around her head. A spot light hit them. "It's doesn't matter how it was being Trina. All that matters is who we really are. Everyone can see you as how you show them. Like rocking out a stage. It takes true friends to see who you really are and know who you are. You can switch body with your evil sister but they can still see that it's you inside that purple skirt." The spot light disappeared. "Maybe Trina's lyrics rubbed off on you. Would have been useful an hour ago before you friend zone nick and your sister broke up the band." Laney smiled. Corey smiled back; "nothing could break up grojoband Lanes." Kon and kin snickered in the back ground. Corey let go of Laney to turn around to see what they were laughing at. "You had to wear a skirt!" The laughed out. Corey turned away; "Thanks for coming out everyone."


End file.
